In too deep
by hellokitkat12
Summary: Just at the start of their local band they start to have complications with a rival boy band that go to their high school. Surprise Pairings Review its my first fanfic and I want to learn how to do better.
1. O&O girls

Annabeth Pov

BEEP. BEEP. 7:15 am

Ugh! Just one more year after this one and ill be done with this this place i mean my new school Goode High school for the talented. After I took a shower I went with a casual look of purple shorts and a light blue crop top and some blue keds. I decided to grab my architecture journal, I write a lot of notes and designs in it. I was in the middle of drawing when I heard my dearest step-mom call me down for breakfast causing me to miss draw the structure.

Today i was lucky my little step brothers hadn't got to it first. And after all of the wonderful ( note the sarcasm) cooking. I quickly grabbed my keys and jumpped in my storm grey jeep. I got there at around 8:15 so I had enough time to grab my schedule. When i stepped inside all of the people stopped to stare at me, _I mean can everyone tell that i'm new? _

I managed to get to home room without being trampled, I at next to a girl with a punk rock style girl with electric eyes and electric blue highlights, she seemed familiar. She reminded me of my old best friend from 7th grade, when i moved we still kept in touch, we only emailed. She must've saw me looking at her because she started to talk to me.

"I'm Thalia, and you are," she demanded, more than asked. "Annabeth Chase"

She seemed to think for a moment before she grabbed my arm and flipped it over, she saw my scar I got when i was 9 playing truth or dare, both realizing something at the same time, she started to smile real big and soon enough we were talking like old times.

It turns out that after i left She made a few more friends, she dated a few guys but it didn't work out, and she also started a band.

Up until i had to sing, I introduced myself and started with an original song i wrote.

**Four years old with my back to the door**  
**All I could hear was the family war**  
**Your selfish hands always expecting more**  
**Am I your child or just a charity award?**

**You have a hollowed out heart**  
**But it's heavy in your chest**  
**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless**  
**Hopeless, you're hopeless**

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father, please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**  
**Oh**

**It's been five years since we've spoken last**  
**And you can't take back**  
**What we never had**  
**Oh, I can be manipulated**  
**Only so many times,**  
**Before even "I love you"**  
**Starts to sound like a lie**

**You have a hollowed out heart**  
**But it's heavy in your chest**  
**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless**  
**Hopeless, you're hopeless**

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father, please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**

**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**  
**How could you push me out of your world,**  
**Lied to your flesh and your blood,**  
**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?**  
**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**  
**How could you throw me right out of your world?**  
**So young when the pain had begun**  
**Now forever afraid of being loved**

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father, please, father**

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**  
**For the love of a daughter**

i left early because i needed to grab an ID at the office.

after class

" Annie that was AWESOME!" I instantly frowned. She knew I hated being called anything but my name except from Percy, her cousin i use to have a crush on.

"don't call me that!" I said as i dodged some other students. The next few periods went by fast.


	2. Time collides

Percy Pov

It had already been a sad morning because I ended up having to pick up Travis, Leo, Nico, Jason & his sister/ my cousin Thalia. That's three extra stops, and because I woke up so late, I didn't have time to eat my favorite blue pancakes. Luckily we made it on time. Thalia had to go and tour a new girl, so that just left me and the band. When I made it to class sitting right next to Thalia was stunning and amazing. Like they do every year everyone new had to perform. So I spent most of the class waiting for her to perform.

When she got on the platform i had a better chance to see her. She had perfect Princess curls, she was blonde and she had eyes that seem to study you every minute and she had a perfect tan and it wasn't fake. She definitely wasn't from here.

" My names Annabeth and I'm from California and this is a song i wrote 'For the love of a daughter' " she grinned

**Four years old with my back to the door**  
**All I could hear was the family war**  
**Your selfish hands always expecting more**  
**Am I your child or just a charity award?**

**You have a hollowed out heart**  
**But it's heavy in your chest**  
**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless**  
**Hopeless, you're hopeless**

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father, please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**  
**Oh**

**It's been five years since we've spoken last**  
**And you can't take back**  
**What we never had**  
**Oh, I can be manipulated**  
**Only so many times,**  
**Before even "I love you"**  
**Starts to sound like a lie**

**You have a hollowed out heart**  
**But it's heavy in your chest**  
**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless**  
**Hopeless, you're hopeless**

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father, please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**

**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**  
**How could you push me out of your world,**  
**Lied to your flesh and your blood,**  
**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?**  
**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**  
**How could you throw me right out of your world?**  
**So young when the pain had begun**  
**Now forever afraid of being loved**

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father, please, father**

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**  
**For the love of a daughter**

When she was finished. I was speechless. She was amazing. I must have been staring for a while because Travis chose this time to tap my on the back and start cracking up. " Dude.. Your blushing..." of course that made me blush more because i was blushing more and soon enough the band was cracking up. If there was one thing I didn't do was blush.

The whole class was staring at us. And the teacher took that time to ask us why we were laughing and because Leo is a smart ass he had to reply with " your face" ultimately giving us Probation from practicing our private music room in the school for a week. On the first week too. Well the punishment was just for him until we started laughing at his joke.

The next two periods were main courses, and I was put in to a special group for dyslexic. Some of my band mates and some of Thalia's were in there too. The only reason she, Nico and Jason weren't was because she could decipher words easier and faster.

**Travis POV**

I'll be honest the girl Percy was practically drooling over was hot but she was out of his league. She wasn't popular like the other girls Percy liked. And she didn't seem like a retarded slutty blonde. She actually seemed smart. Anyway Percy has me side tracked to was really important. etting Katie to like me. I even came up with a plan.

**1. show her your mature**

**2. show her your smart**  
**3. actually be sweet**

**...**

anyway its time for lunch...


	3. Lunch

TRAVIS POV

I made a plan that's full-proof, I'm going to sing to her. It may not seem like a big deal but it is, no ones ever heard me sing before. I got in the school because i can dance and play the guitar, bass, drums, and piano. I usually get teased because most people think I can only dance. My perfect plan you ask? Is to serenade her throughout the whole lunch, I got everybody in the band to help minus Percy, Nico and Jason because they are going to sign our band up to play at the Halloween dance.

I got Leo, Connor, Beck, and Chris. We're gonna rock because we all have 3 things going for us, style, charisma and talent. Leo was was the fire ball of the group, he says he really is a party animal and that he was to keep stuff going. Connor is my younger brother people think were twins because we look alike. Connor and i are big on pranks but our biggest victim is Katie Gardner. Connor does it for fun, but i only do it because that's the only way she'll notice me. Beck is the strong but silent type and he's in love with his girlfriend Selina Beauregard. Chris is our half-brother, hes pretty cool besides the fact that he's dating the demon/monster known as Clarisse la Rue.

This is it were about to go up, for a change of scenery i was at the mike with my guitar, Connor was on the bass, Chris was on the piano, and Beck had the drums. " I know I haven't been the nicest others especially Katie Gardner and here's a song I wrote just for her. Its called 'A drop in the ocean'"

**A drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**I don't wanna waste the weekend**  
**If you don't love me pretend**  
**A few more hours then it's time to go**

**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm**  
**It's too late to cry**  
**Too broken to move on**

**And still I can't let you be**  
**Most nights I hardly sleep**  
**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**Misplaced trust and old friends**  
**Never counting regrets**  
**By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

**New England as the leaves change**  
**The last excuse that I'll claim**  
**I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl**

**And still I cant let you be**  
**Most nights I hardly sleep**  
**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**  
**No**  
**No**  
**Heaven doesn't seem far away**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**  
**No**  
**No**  
**Heaven doesn't seem far away**  
**Oh**  
**Oh**

**A drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**  
**You are my heaven**

When i ended the song and i looked up and everyone was standing there with their eyes open-wide. Katie was blushing so hard you'd think her face was naturally like that. When i scanned her table i saw the new girl Percy was staring at, she was pretty but she's not my type. The rest of lunch went on with songs i wrote. We were so good that we were invited to sing for a week. And that week is going to be long.


End file.
